When Dan's gone
by GakuenAlicefan27
Summary: Runo reflects about her feelings for Dan while he's absent in New Vestroia. It's based on the song "When you're gone" by Avril Lavigne. I've already posted that story in the Portuguese, that is my fist language since I'm Brazilian, page . DxR


A/N: That's my second fanfiction about Dan and Runo. That's my first Bakugan fanfiction that I write in English too, because I am Brazilian and I've already written that one in Portuguese, along with other Bakugan ones that I will not translate. That's also my first songfic, and it's based on the song When you're gone by Avril Lavigne.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, or else Dan and Runo would have kissed a long time ago.

Have a nice fic! ^^

****

When Dan's gone

I was never the kind of girl that wants someone near her 24/7. I've always liked to have my space for me to resolve my own things and to have time for myself. I'm not the kind of girl that cries because of any stupid thing, and when I cry I don't like people to see it and get worried about me. But, with Dan this is different. It's not that I need him near me the whole time, but when I don't have the time that I need, the hours of my day that I reserve just for him, it's like the day is not complete. When I cry, everything I want, everything I need is for him to be right next to me, taking care of me, or just near me. That makes me feel better, and the reason why I was crying hurts less.

The time is passing by really slowly now. I can't talk to him, I can't see him, or just know how he is. The hours pass with an incredibly lazy speed, because of my worries. Julie and I have gone to Marucho's house a lot, even though he isn't there, because there are more things to do there and if something happens we'll be where they'll try to contact first. Each one of us already has our own bedroom there, and Dan's one still has the bed messed up since the last night he slept there, because I asked to one of the maids not to clean it, so I can go there whenever I want and remember him more clearly, the way he used to leave his things.

Every time he comes back for a short period and then goes away again, my heart aches with every move he does, every step he takes. It's like I memorize everything about that moment, and after that I remember the scene very clearly, every painful detail.

I've never told Dan that I love him so much. He only knows that I like him. But, I hope he knows that behind our discussions and fights, every moment with him is precious, I want him to be with me more than it's even possible. I hope he knows I miss him. Does he know?

When he leaves, when he's gone, it's like nothing fits in. Every piece of my heart is longing for him, screaming for him. I miss everything about him, his personality, his face, his voice, especially his voice. I need to hear his voice, I need to hear him saying something, even if it's something random, I don't care, I just want to hear the words going out of his mouth, and then everything comes back to normal. The day passes in the normal speed, things are well again. I miss him desperately.

I've never liked a boy before. Dan is my first love, and everything is new to me. All these strong feelings related to him… I'm just getting used to them, so strong in a way I have never felt before. At the restaurant, working, I remember each one of his favorite plates and the jokes he used to tell me to distract me while I was busy. I remember every place of Wardington City that he used to go, especially the park. Every time I pass near these places, a thousand of memories show up. But, I don't need things related to him for the memories to come. Even if it's something that has nothing to do with him, my mind can't help thinking about Dan.

Every time he changes his clothes, he leaves them on the floor. When he changes clothes in Marucho's house, the maids organize everything, but I also asked them not to do that anymore. Actually, I asked them not to modify anything in Dan's room. I like to smell his clothes, when no one is looking, of course. It's not like a sweet fragrance, a shampoo's one, sweat, or anything like that. It's just Dan's smell. It's true that he gets on my nerves sometimes, but he has a special way to get on my nerves, a way he's the only one who has. In my point of view, everything he does is unique, and I love each one of these things.

The same thing keeps going on and on again. Dan comes back, I'm happy, I swear to myself that the next time I'll go with him too, and in the end something happens that makes me, Julie and Alice have to wait in Earth, without helping in the battle and not being near the boys, then all the feelings go back to the same, the worries, the ache of missing him, the hope. How many times did it happen? For about three, four times? I don't even remember anymore, cuz the pain is always the same, as strong as ever.

All over again, all over again. Every part of me needs him near me, everything of him. Will this always be the same? Isn't it gonna end? I know that I'll never stop felling that way towards him, it doesn't matter how many time he stays away, it doesn't matter how many times the scene repeats itself. But, I know, or hope, that he won't be away soon, that the time will arrive when he won't need to leave anymore. That way, I'll have him with me again, not only in my heart, but for real. I can't describe how much I miss him.

We're perfect together, we were born to be together, and it'll be that way, forever, my mind knows that, my heart knows that, I know that. This love is here to stay.

I just wanna tell him, I need him to know, that if I have to do something for him, I will, with everything that I've got, with my heart, with my soul. I know he has to be here for me to breathe normally again.

He'll be back to stay someday, but until there, I'll continue with that bunch of emotions during his absence.

"I miss you, Dan." I said to myself, looking at the moon, sitting on my bedroom's window, while Dan is somewhere in New Vestroia, or Vestal, or in the mother palace.

-x-

Finished it! I hope you liked it!

Send reviews and make an author happy, or add to your favorites if you want. ^^


End file.
